This invention relates generally to directed application of ions, for cleansing and static neutralization of surfaces; and more particularly concerns provision of graspable means to accomplish such directed application.
There is need for means that is easily graspable to effect directed ion application to surfaces and zones, as for example in product production where surfaces of parts must be neutralized or maintained at a selected state charge level, positive or negative.